Highschooler's Secret Crush
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Ini mengenai Baekhyun si guru Bahasa Inggris imut bersama si berandal cemburuan kurang ajar bernama Chanyeol. Dan sialnya kini, Sehun juga ikut-ikutan menjadi bangsath. ChanBaek ft. Sehun. School Life.
1. Chapter 1: A Sentence

"Aku tidak bisa, jadi berhentilah memaksaku melakukannya!"

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika ada manusia sebodoh Park Chanyeol di dunia ini. Atau malas lebih tepatnya—laki-laki itu bahkan tak berusaha mencarinya di internet jika memang benar ia memiliki sedikit niatan untuk mendapatkan nilainya.

Bahasa Inggris takkan sesulit itu jika memang Chanyeol berkeinginan mempelajarinya. Chanyeol hanya perlu menghafal beberapa kata yang kemudian ia gabungan menjadi satu kalimat dan Baekhyun akan bersenang hati untuk memeriksa—betul atau tidaknya kalimat itu. Tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan… besok merupakan ujian bulanan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Chanyeol malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur tak peduli di atap.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya menahan luapan amarah dalam dirinya. pena ia genggam dengan erat sedang tangannya yang lain terkepal di atas meja.

"Setidaknya berusahalah!" Baekhyun menatapnya tak senang. Chanyeol di sampingnya terlihat tak peduli. Alih-alih memejamkan matanya kembali dengan sebuah cibiran pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun menggertakkan rahang, tak sadar ketika kepalan tangannya melayang pada belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Matanya terbuka sedang kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan!?" Chanyeol berteriak kalap. Sakitnya tidak main-main.

"Yach! Sopan sedikit padaku!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Tangannya melayang pada udara kembali, siap memberikan tempelengan yang kedua. "Aku itu gurumu!"

"Apa hebatnya dari itu! Kau bahkan hanya sedadaku, pendek!"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun sontak bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang di depan Chanyeol. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Pendek! Kau pen-OCH! Kenapa kau menendangku!?"

"Mati saja kau!" maki Baekhyun. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju pintu atap tanpa peduli pada Chanyeol yang berguling memegangi kakinya kini.

"Pokoknya!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan pada Chanyeol di belakangnya—masih meraung kesakitan pada tulang keringnya. "Hapalkan setidaknya satu kalimat sebelum pulang nanti, kau dengar?!"

 **...**

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu dalam mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dia hanya tak benar menyukainya. Jika Bahasa Inggris didefinikan sebagai objek bernamakan manusia, maka Chanyeol hanya akan mengagumi parasnya saja tapi tak memiliki niatan untuk mengencaninya. Chanyeol tak bernafsu.

Tak suka maka tak sayang.

Begitupun pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol tak menyukainya maka ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk mempelajarinya. Sesederhana itu... jika saja Baekhyun dapat memahami dirinya.

Tapi sebagai guru, Baekhyun jelas peduli akan nilai siswa-siswanya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang selalu saja berada di urutan terakhir pada mata pelajaran bimbingannya itu. Baekhyun berkeinginan kuat setidaknya dapat membantu nilai Chanyeol dengan tambahan + pada huruf C di buku nilainya.

Tapi sepertinya akan sulit.

…

Chanyeol menguap lebar dan merenggangkan ototnya yang serasa kaku ke udara. Matanya terbuka di detik selanjutnya dan cukup terkejut ketika mendapati langit jingga di atasnya. _Berapa lama ia tidur disana?_

Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu. Koridor kelas terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang terlihat sedang kelas di samping kiri kanan terlihat membosankan. Jam terakhir memang selalu seperti itu.

Chanyeol menguap sekali lagi. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa menuju toilet, berpikir untuk membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu lalu kembali melanjutkan tidur di ruang kesehatan. Chanyeol sudah akan berbelok pada koridor yang lain, ketika matanya menangkap dua orang pada ujung lorong.

Matanya memicing dan ia tau betul siapa disana.

Satu yang pendek—Baekhyun bersama dengan satu yang menjulang tinggi, guru Wu. Guru Bahasa Inggris lainnya yang menjadi idola di kalangan murid perempuan.

" _Sial!"_ Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. " _Apa yang mereka lakukan di lorong sepi seperti itu? Sedang berduaan, eh?!"_

Chanyeol tak sadar ketika kakinya melangkah menuju dua orang yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu. Langkahnya terdengar aneh, tergesa dengan kepalan pada masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Guru Wu, Kris—menjadi orang pernah yang menyadari hal itu.

" _Haksaeng_ apa yang kau lakukan disini, mengapa kau tidak berada di kelasmu?" Pria bersurai pirang itu menatapnya selidik. Baekhyun ikut berbalik badan—menghadap Chanyeol kini dan menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, alih-alih berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan Kris—seolah menantang sedang matanya mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Guru Byun." Panggilnya.

Baekhyun tersentak kecil mendengar panggilan itu, ia bertukar pandang dengan Kris yang melempar tatapan tak percaya akan tingkah kurang ajar Chanyeol padanya.

"Ya-ya?" Baekhyun menyahut. Satu alisnya terangkat pada keningnya dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menghapal satu kalimat yang kau minta." Chanyeol berkata. Matanya masih sejurus menatap Baekhyun, ekspresi wajahnya datar—tak peduli pada Kris yang berkacak pinggang di depannya kini.

"Oh benarkah? Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti—"

"Tidak, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Chanyeol memotong. Baekhyun dan Kris terkejut dan Chanyeol tak peduli. Satu tangannya terangkat dan ia menunjuk Kris dengan berani.

" _Stay away from this fucking guy!"_

"…"

"…"

Sunyi menenami. Tak ada respon berarti kecuali bola mata Baekhyun yang melebar dan rahang Kris yang jatuh.

…

Chanyeol mengetukkan ujung sepatunya dengan bosan pada lantai lobi sekolahnya. Hari telah beranjak malam dan keadaan sekolah benar-benar telah sepi. Sekolah telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan Chanyeol masih berada disana alih-alih mengambil langkah pulang.

Ia berdecak sekali seorang diri. _Lama sekali._ Ia merutuk dalam hati. Tapi masih saja tak beranjak pergi dari sana. Kepalanya ia bawa kebosanan pada lorong sekolah dan sontak menegakkan tubuhnya ketika ia dapati sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggui berada disana.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyum, berbanding balik dengan raut wajah masam dari sosok yang ditungguinya itu.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya sembari menarik jemari itu untuk ia genggam. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kemudian, hanya satu langkah dan terhenti kembali. Ia menatap sosok mungil di belakangnya itu dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan seperti itu lagi!" suara si mungil terdengar, nyaris bersamaan dengan kalimat miliknya. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, bagaimana jika Guru Wu melaporkanmu ke Komite Sekolah, kau akan mendapat masalah."

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia pikir ada apa.

"Berjanjilah kau takkan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau juga harus berjanji padaku kalau begitu."

"Huh?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Blasteran itu lagi atau siapapun selain aku."

"Hah? Mana bisa seperti itu? Guru Wu merupakan seniorku disini, ada banyak hal yang harus kupelajari—"

"Aku cemburu." Chanyeol kembali memotong. Si mungil di depannya sontak terdiam. "Aku cemburu melihat kekasihku berdekatan dengan orang lain… karena itu jangan lakukan lagi, Baekhyun."

Mulut terbukanya mengatup. Jemarinya Chanyeol raih kembali dan menautkan jemari mereka disana. Si guru bertubuh mungil itu taunya merona, kepalanya tertunduk dan ia tak mengujarkan apapun lagi—mengikuti langkah murid tingginya itu keluar dari perataran sekolah.

Kekasihnya.

Park Chanyeol.

…

 **Catatan:** Fic baru fic baru fic baruuu~ masih dengan peng-request yang sama **Pupuputri** … Ini drable sih, jadi wajar pendek hehe…jadi tiap chapternya memiliki jalan cerita yang berbeda (sesuai dengan sub judul) dan tidak memiliki kesinambungan antara sub judul satu dengan sub judul yang lain. Jadi yah semacam kumpulan drable gitu.

Dan berhubung ini ficnya ringan dan pendek, mungkin aku akan fast apdate (mungkin lalalala) kalo nemu ide sih wkwkwkw

Btw ini apdetnya bareng **Pupuputri (ft. Sayaka Dini), RedApplee** dan **Lolipopsehun** yok serbu kesana~~~

Btw lagi, **Review** –in juseyooo


	2. Chapter 2: The Word I Know

"Apa yang terbersit ketika kalian mendengar Bahasa Inggris?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mengamati betul seperti apa ekspresi muridnya. Sebagian terlihat begitu penuh minat, sebagaian lain menampakkan wajah mengantuk—terlebih Chanyeol yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun mencibir melihat hal itu namun tak bersuara apapun sekedar memberikan teguran.

" _I Love You_." Suara Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Ya Sehun?"

" _I Love You…_ Guru Byun!" Sehun berteriak lantang memenuhi seisi kelas. Cibiran teman sekelasnya terdengar menyahuti dan Sehun tampak tak peduli akan hal itu.

" _I Love You too_ Sehun…" Baekhyun menyahut. Dan semakin membuat gaduh di kelas sana.

Chanyeol di sudut terjaga seketika. Mata bulatnya terlihat melotot dan ia seolah memiliki laser untuk melubangi Sehun dengan tatapannya itu.

"Guru Byun! _You're so beautifu!_ Jadilah kekasihku~" Lagi Sehun berteriak. Siulan terdengar bergemuruh dan Baekhyun menahan senyum mendengarnya.

Tangannya menepuk permukan meja beberapa kali dan kelas segera senyap setelah itu.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya Sehun." Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar itu. Ia berdehem sekali dan kembali fokus dengan topik ajarannya.

"Ada yang tau apa itu _Comparison of Adjectives_?" Baekhyun bertanya, pandangannya ia edarkan kembali memenuhi setiap sudut kelas, tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang melotot konyol pada punggung Sehun di depannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. _Ada apa lagi dengannya_? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sisi yang lain—masih menunggu jawaban dari para muridnya dan tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Hingga dua menit berselang.

"Jika di terjemahkan maka artinya adalah perbandingan kata sifat, yang berarti membandingkan antara sifat suatu benda dengan suatu benda yang lain." Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Nah, dalam dalam perbandingan itu sendiri memiliki memiliki tiga tingkatan," ia menuju papan tulis dan mulai menuliskan lanjutan pembahasannya disana.

"Untuk lebih mudah mengingatnya, yang harus kalian perhatikan adalah pada Tingkat Setara _(Positive Degree)_ memiliki _**as**_ sebagai bentuk berpandingannya. Kemudian pada Tingkat Lebih _(Comperative Degree)_ memiliki tambahan akhiran _**er**_ di belakang kata sifat dan tambahan _**more**_ di depan kata sifat dengan kata _ **than**_ sebelum menyebutkan objek benda yang kedua. Dan pada tingkatan terakhir yaitu Tingkat Paling _(Superlative Degree)_ , dimana pada akhiran kata sifat itu ditambahkan _**est**_ dan _**most**_ di depan kata sifat itu, juga jangan lupa menambahkan _**the**_ sebelum penegasan kata sifat itu. Mudah bukan?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Ada yang bisa memberikan contoh?" Baekhyun bertanya kemudian.

Kelas masih terdiam sunyi. Baekhyun berbalik badan menghadap papan tulis dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana.

"Oke, kita akan memulainya dengan kata terlebih terdahulu." Ujung spidolnya menunjuk satu kata yang tertulis disana, "Bagaimana mengubah kata _positive_ _**Old**_ menjadi _Comperative_ dan _Superlative_?"

Satu yang duduk paling depan mengangkat tangan.

" _ **Older**_ dan _**Oldest**_?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Ya itu benar!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh. Senyum siswa itu merekah, cukup bersenang hati akan jawaban terkaannya itu.

Baekhyun di depannya melirik _namtag_ pada sisi dada murid itu dan ia berjanji untuk memberikan nilai tambahan untuknya.

"Ada yang lain?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kembali. Inderanya lagi menemukan Chanyeol—laki-laki itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kini dengan mata terpejam sedang mulut terbuka disana.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. _Persetan dengan status mereka, Chanyeol si berandal ini memang tak bisa dibiarkan_.

"Park Chanyeol!" Panggilnya. Mata Chanyeol terbuka, sedikit malas mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

"Coba ubah salah satu kata disini ke dalam bentuk _Comperative_ dan _Superlative_." Baekhyun menunjuk papan tulis.

Chanyeol menatap malas pada papan tulis, mengikuti arah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Dalam hati mengeja kata-kata yang tertulis disana dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sahutnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal dalam hati. "Kau hanya perlu mencobanya Chanyeol _haksaeng._ "

Chanyeol mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya atau apa?

" _ **Hard**_?"

"Ya?"

"Hm… _**hardest**_?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berbinar. "Ya! Bagaimana dengan _Comperlative_?"

Alis Chanyeol menikung. Rambut belakangnya semakin tak beraturan.

" _ **Harder**_?" Alis Chanyeol semakin menikung.

 _Terdengar tak asing,_ batin Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Ya benar Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar memekik. Ia jelas bersenang hati akan hal itu.

" _ **Deeper**_?" Chanyeol lagi berujar. Ujung bibirnya tertarik satu tanpa Baekhyun ketahui mengapa.

"Ya?"

" _ **Faster**_."

Bibirnya menarik senyum. Kini berbalik Baekhyun memiliki perempatan pada keningnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya ia simpan pada masing-masing kantung celananya dan melangkah santai menuju Baekhyun. Suasanan kelas sunyi senyap, seperti ruang kosong… derapan langkah Chanyeol satu-satunya yang menjadi instrumen penggiring disana.

"A-apa yang—" Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya kini. Laki-laki itu berdiri menjulang di depannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mempertemukan wajah mereka.

"Seseorang selalu mengatakan tiga kata itu nyaris setiap malam… itu jelas terdengar tak asing bagiku." Chanyeol berbisik. Suara beratnya terdengar mengerikan dan taunya membuat Baekhyun benar tak dapat bernafas. " _ **Harder, Faster, Deeper**_ … dia selalu mengujarkan itu berulang-ulang."

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol benar tak waras. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki keberanian seperti itu terhadapnya. Ingatkan dia jika mereka masih berada di sekolah saat ini. Demi otot perut Chanyeol! Mereka di ruang kelas! Apa Chanyeol gila?!

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan—" Baekhyun berbisik rendah. Matanya tak fokus menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah sesak menghimpit dirinya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu. "…dibawahku dia mengerang…" alih-alih kembali melanjutkan.

Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Kepalanya semakin jatuh mendekati wajah Baekhyun, ia tatap intens wajah itu sebelum membawa bibirnya menuju telinga Baekhyun dan bersuara berat disana.

"Itu terdengar… begitu seksi Baekhyun sayang."

…

 **Catatan:** aku ga niatan buat ratenya berubah jadi M sih wkwkkwkw

 **Ps.** Maafkan untuk segala kesalahan penjelasan bhs ingg di atas, im an unpro lah~

 **Pss.** Reviewnya lagi btw?


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Care and I Won't!

"Guru Byun."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sapaan itu terdengar menyerukan namanya. Ia berbalik badan dan ia temukan Sehun disana.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Muridnya itu balas tersenyum dan sedikit aneh ketika ia mengusap belakang kepalanya. Sehun terlihat gugup.

"Bisa minta waktumu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan... ini mengenai Bahasa Inggris." Suara remaja itu masih gugup terdengar. Ia menatap Baekhyun malu-malu.

Baekhyun tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan itu, apapun jika menyangkut mengenai murid didikannya—khususnya untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Baekhyun jelas akan menyanggupi hal itu.

"Oh tentu saja, Sehun."

Sehun segera melebarkan senyum _, menutupi seringaian atas tujuan tersembunyi dibalik ajakan itu._

 **...**

Chanyeol mengeram kesal dengan beberapa decakan keluar. Jemarinya menekan layar ponselnya dengan gusar dan lagi berdecak ketika tak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari nomor tujuannya.

"Kemana dia?" Chanyeol berguman seorang diri. Ponsel ia utak atik kembali, menekan _buttom_ panggilan dan kembali merutuk ketika suara _tut tut tut_ ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol dengan kesal bangkit dari duduknya. Menuju pintu dan menuruni anak tangga dengan kaki menghentak.

…

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehun?"

Bangku taman itu terlihat sepi. Beberapa meter di depan mereka, sayup-sayup suara riuh sorakan dari lapangan basket _outdoor_ terdengar. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya duduk disana dan diikuti oleh Sehun di sampingnya.

"Mengenai pertanyaan dalam Bahasa Inggris Guru Byun." Jawab Sehun. Ia membuka buku tulisnya dengan pena terselip di antara jemarinya. Fokusnya ia bawa kepada Baekhyun dan gurunya itu terlihat mengulas senyum.

Anak didikannya memiliki keinginan untuk belajar. Baekhyun jelas bersenang hati akan hal itu.

"Jadi, dalam Bahasa Inggris terdapat 7 kosakata pertanyaan yang harus dikuasai agar pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan sesuai dengan maksud yang diinginkan. 7 kosakata itu adalah _**who**_ yang artinya siapa, _ **what**_ adalah apa _ **, when**_ adalah kapan _ **, where**_ adalah dimana _ **, why**_ adalah mengapa dan _ **how**_ merupakan bagaimana. Yang kemudian di kenal sebagai 5W+1H."

Sehun segera mencatat kosakata itu pada bukunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalimat permintaan. Misal aku ingin meminta sesuatu, kosakata apa yang harus aku gunakan?" Sehun bertanya kembali begitu selesai dengan catatannya.

"Jika ingin membuat kalimat permintaan harus menggunakan _**Modal Auxiliaries.**_ Tapi tidak semuanya dapat digunakan untuk menyatakan permintaan. Yang dapat digunakan adalah _**may, could, can, would**_ dan _**will.**_ Dengan menggunakan rumus, **Modal Auxiliaries + subject + verb1 + Object,** dan **please** untuk membuat kalimat permintaan itu lebih sopan." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Di sampingnya Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya—antara paham atau hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Sebagai contoh, _**may I borrow your book, please?**_ Atau _ **would you take that book, please?**_ "

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sesaat sebelum melanjutkan pembahasannya kembali. "Yang harus diingat, **may** hanya dapat digunakan untuk subject **I** dan **we.** Sedangkan **could, can, would** dan **will** dapat digunakan untuk **I, We** dan **You**."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengulas senyum tipis setelah itu. Cukup berpuas hati melihat tanggapnya Sehun mencatat semua penjelasannya.

"Sekarang coba buat 1 contoh satu kalimat permintaan, Sehun." Baekhyun menatap muridnya itu penuh harap. Sehun sedikit terkejut pada tempatnya dan berdehem sekali. Ia berguman seorang diri dan Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggunya.

Sehun balas menatap Baekhyun dan mengabiskan beberapa detik waktunya bertuatan pandang dengan gurunya itu. Mulutnya terbuka kemudian dan dengan suara rendah ia pun berujar. " **Will you be my boyfriend…** Guru Byun?"

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Satu alisnya naik pada keningnya dan ia menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, ayo kita berkencan Guru Byun."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh dan matanya berkedip dua kali. Ia pikir Sehun tengah berusaha melontarkan candaan atau apa, Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Tapi tatapan Sehun membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menyahut kalimat Sehun… sebelum ia rasakan sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba pada lengannya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap terkejut atas kehadiran tiba-tiba laki-laki tinggi itu. Cengkraman kuat pada lengannya membuat ia meringis. Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri tapi hentakkan Chanyeol memaksa ia untuk segera bangkit.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia sontak bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Sorot matanya memancarkan aura kekesalan sedang Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan main-main denganku." Ucapan penuh penekanan Chanyeol itu memunculkan perempatan pada kening Sehun.

"Apa-apaan—" Sehun belum selesai mengujarkan kalimatnya ketika Chanyeol segera berbalik badan dan menyeret Baekhyun mengikuti langkah tergesanya.

Meninggalkan Sehun dengan raut wajah tak percaya beserta decisan kini terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Sial."

Dan sebuah umpatan pula.

…

"Lepas Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghentakkan lengannya keras dan menghentikan langkahnya yang terseret. Lengannya terasa perih di cengkram kuat Chanyeol sedari tadi. Chanyeol seperti lupa diri menyeret dirinya dalam diam dan malah membawanya menuju tangga darurat menuju atap.

Disana sepi seperti biasa dan Baekhyun pikir disana cukup tepat untuk mendengarkan alasan Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun mengusap lengannya yang memerah. Matanya melempar tatapan tak suka pada kekasihnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa-apaan itu tadi?" suara beratnya terdengar mengerikan. Chanyeol seolah tengah menahan amarah dengan rahang menggeras. Ia balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama dengan si lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu.

"Kau mengabaikan pesan dan panggilanku dan tengah berduaan dengan si muka datar itu? _Seriously_?" Chanyeol tertawa kecut untuk dirinya sendiri. Api cemburu membakarnya ketika ia dapati kekasihnya itu tengah berduaan dengan laki-laki lain. Di bangku taman dengan pundak bersinggungan di tempat sepi seperti itu.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang. Tak percaya atas apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan padanya. Chanyeol berujar seolah ia baru saja mendapati Baekhyun bermain dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya membantu Sehun untuk mempelajari Bahasa Inggis, apa maksudmu dengan _berduaan_?"

"Oh benarkah? Apa pendengaranku salah ketika si datar itu mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Apa—" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Sehun hanya berusaha untuk memberikan contoh saja, ya Tuhan!" ia memekik tak percaya. Kapan ia lupa jika Chanyeol merupakan makhluk paling cemburuan di muka bumi ini? Untuk hal-hal kecil seperti yang Sehun katakan, Baekhyun rasa itu sudah kelewat batas.

" _Bullshit!_ " Chanyeol mengumpat. "Dia sedang menggodamu Baekhyun!" suaranya meninggi.

Di depannya Baekhyun tersentak. Ia lagi menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Keduanya terdiam lama dengan pandangan mata tertaut satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia menjadi yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Di depannya Baekhyun menghela nafas. Baiklah, ini bukan kali pertama terjadi. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak harus tersulut emosi yang sama pula ketika hal itu terulang kembali.

"Baiklah Chanyeol…" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya dengan kesal. "Kupikir aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Kepala Chanyeol mengarah kembali pada si mungil di depannya. Matanya memicing dan menatap Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Tak bisakah kau mulai menempatkan sesuatu pada tempatnya?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya dan melempar tatapan tak paham kini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita berada di sekolah sekarang. Aku gurumu disini dan kau adalah muridku. Seharusnya kau dapat memahaminya dan menghentikan semua hasrat cemburumu yang berlebihan itu."

"Apa? Cemburu yang berlebihan?" Chanyeol berdecak dan balik menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku memang kekasihmu Chanyeol, tapi ketika kita berada di lingkungan sekolah maka aku adalah gurumu dan kau adalah muridku. Kita memiliki batasan dan seharusnya kau tau seperti apa harus bersikap. Apa yang terjadi jika seluruh sekolah tau jika kita memiliki hubungan lain sebatas itu? Tidakkah kau mempertimbangkannya? Merasa khawatir, hm?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dengan dalam dan melempar siratan mata penuh harap. "Jadi untuk itu… Tahan dirimu dan cobalah untuk mengerti."

Keterdiaman menjemput lama. Deruan nafas yang tertahan terdengar tenang berhembus. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menunggu respon Chanyeol atas seluruh pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Baekhyun tau betul ada rasa tak suka Chanyeol atas dirinya. Laki-laki itu mungkin akan marah dan membiarkan mereka hilang kontak selama beberapa saat.

Tapi Baekhyun tak berpikir apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang salah. Itu merupakan hal yang benar karena pada kenyataannya memang seperti itulah seharusnya.

"Ck." Sekali lagi Chanyeol berdecak. Bibirnya berkedut dan ada sebuah senyum terulas disana. Senyum tipis yang terlihat seperti seringaian sebenarnya. "Mengapa aku harus peduli akan hal itu?" ia bertanya dengan nada santai. Tak ada jejak amarah yang tertinggal dari pertanyaannya.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol membawa kedua lengannya terlipat pada dadanya dan kemudian bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Pada kenyataannya kita adalah sepasang kekasih dan telah bersama bahkan sejak aku masih memiliki empeng di mulutku dan kita masih bersama sampai hari ini."

Ucapan dengan nada santai itu sekali lagi berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang. Kini berbalik Baekhyun yang memiliki kerutan pada keningnya dan berguman seorang diri, "Hah?"

"Tidak peduli kita sedang berada di sekolah atau dimanapun, kau tetap kekasihku dan aku adalah kekasihmu." Chanyeol menekan kalimat terakhirnya dengan seringaian. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mendekati posisi Baekhyun kini. Reflek laki-laki berpostur mungil itu menarik langkah mundur dan taunya Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Apa yang—"

Ucapan yang hendak Baekhyun lontarkan terhenti di dalam mulutnya. Bungkaman bibir Chanyeol pada bibir miliknya membuat seluruh motoriknya terhenti. Mata Baekhyun membola. Bibirnya terbungkam nyaris selama lima detik berselang, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya terkumpul kembali.

Kedua tangannya terkepal pada dada Chanyeol dan berusaha keras mendorong laki-laki itu. Ia memukuli dada itu beberapa kali dan taunya Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya kini. Baekhyun terpekik dan ia rasakan lumatan lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Baekhyun terlena seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tenaganya lagi hilang dibawa angin dan perlahan kelopak matanya pun mengatup—bibir bergerak, mulai membalas ciuman kekasih 18 tahunnya itu.

Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan sebuah decakan pelan di akhir. Ia tarik wajahnya perlahan dan menatap lembut Baekhyun yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap bibir bawah tipis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

 **"I don't care and I won't."** Bisiknya.

Lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Tak menunggu respon lisan Baekhyun dan _masa bodoh_ jika seseorang memergoki mereka disana.

"Kau masih saja sialan."

"Ya, aku tau… dan aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau—hmpptt!"

…

 **Catatan:** Oke ini sedikit menjurus kes M tapi ga jadi lalalalalala~ dan Kak Put Sehunnya udah nongol lagi dong ya kkkkk~

Aku pen ngucapin terima kasih banget buat respon kalian di 2 drable sebelumnya dan sebagai balasannya aku apdet cepat kan ya hehe moga idenya cepat mampir biar bisa apdet cepat lagi wkwkw

 **Ps. Heart** chap 4 insya Allah aku apdet tgl 25 ya geng, trus **Where We Belong** akhir tahun nanti, AKU USAHAIN POKOKNYA DAN SEMOGA SAJA KESAMPAIAN (sengaja capslock biar greget)

 **Pss. Review** egen?


	4. Chapter 4: Got Caught!

Baekhyun menyeka peluh yang menyebar di sekitaran wajahnya. Sisa musim panas akan segera digantikan musim gugur, tapi tak tau mengapa cuacanya masih saja terasa begitu gerah hari ini. Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya sekali sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah itu.

Bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di halte tujuannya. Begitu pintu bus terbuka, lagi hawa panas menyengat terasa menghampiri. Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu dan memilih untuk mengumbar senyum ketika indera mendapati sosok Chanyeol di halte. Menunggu dirinya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol pun bangkit. Berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang menghampiri tempatnya.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali." Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil itu sedikit takjub. Tangannya lebar menuju kepala Baekhyun, pada poni dan mengusak bagian lepek akan keringat itu dengan lembut. "Ponimu sampai basah." Sambungnya.

"Kupikir AC busnya mati." Baekhyun ikut memegangi helaian poni lembabnya dan mendengus setelah itu.

"Kurasa es krim menjadi pilihan yang bagus ya," Punggung tangan Chanyeol menuju pipinya kemudian dan mengusap tetesan kecil keringat disana sesaat.

Baekhyun mengumbar senyum kembali. "Es krim!" pekiknya bersenang hati.

Chanyeol melihatnya terkekeh. Ia beralih menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi dari halte itu. menuju kafe langganan mereka dan memesan masing-masing seporsi es krim besar.

Suasana kafe itu terlihat begitu ramai hari ini. Akhir pekan selalu dipadati oleh pengunjung, menikmati es krim dan sebagian lagi menikmati kopi mereka.

Keduanya kebagian kursi di pojok dan paling belakang. Sebenarnya itu tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk pacaran. Chanyeol tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

"Berikan aku ponselmu." Baekhyun meminta ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan suapan pertama es krimnya. Tangannya mengadah pada Chanyeol yang mulai mengipasi mulutnya yang terasa ngilu akibat terlalu banyak memasukkan es krim disana.

"Untuk apa?" laki-laki itu bertanya setelah berhasil menahan habis isi mulutnya.

"Pemeriksaan tentu saja."

Pemeriksaan mengenai apa yang Chanyeol simpan di galeri ponselnya, atau apa yang ia ketik pada mesin pencarian dan yang paling sering laki-laki itu lakukan di akun instagramnya. _Explore_ tentu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh." Chanyeol berdecak tapi tetap memberikan ponsel pada Baekhyun.

Kekasih mungilnya itu mencibir dan tapi segera tenggelam pada benda persegi itu. Jemarinya bergerak lincah membuka aplikasi satu dan aplikasi lainnya. Ia berhenti lama pada galeri, mengecek apa yang tersimpan disana—masih sama, selcanya, selca mereka berdua dan paling banyak di dominasi oleh selca milik Baekhyun. Lalu beberapa screenshoot postingan dari instagram. Berupa gambar lucu dan beberapa kata mutiara—Chanyeol terkadang sedikit melankolis tapi sialnya sampai hari ini masih belum berhasil untuk menjadi romantis.

Baiklah, galeri aman.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Chanyeol berujar dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia mengabaikan ponsel Chanyeol sesaat dan memasukkan beberapa suapan es krim ke dalam mulutnya dan beralih membuka aplikasi instagram.

"Guru Byun?"

Baekhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya ke asal suara di sampingnya. Mengerjabkan matanya dua kali dan menelan cepat es krim dalam mulutnya. "Sehun?" ia sedikit terpekik ketika menyadari jika salah satu muridnya yang baru saja menyapa dirinya.

"Guru Byun disini?" Sehun mengulas senyum lebar. Ia terlihat senang bertemu Baekhyun secara tak sengaja di luar lingkungan sekolah, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang merasa resah tiba-tiba.

"Dengan teman?" Sehun lagi bertanya. Matanya menangkap dua mangkuk es krim pada meja Baekhyun dan itu cukup menjelaskan jika Baekhyun memang tidaklah sendiri di tempat itu.

"Ah itu—" Baekhyun kelimpungan sendiri mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan super sederhana biasa Sehun. Ponsel milik Chanyeol ia genggam erat tanpa sadar dan Sehun melihat itu dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Er… dengan kekasih—mu?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Ada selipan nada kecewa disana. Laki-laki bermarga Oh itu tak menyadari adanya titik harapan—mengenai jawaban bukan— yang ia buat dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Dan dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

Senyum Sehun sepenuhnya menghilang. Air wajahnya di gantikan oleh guratan kekecewaan. Keadaan berubah kikuk dan Baekhyun bertanya sendiri mengapa ia ikut seperti itu.

Maksudnya—Sehun adalah murid. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas antara guru dan murid. Tidak lebih dan bisa saja kurang. Mereka hanya mengobrol beberapa kali dan hanya itu saja.

Oke, mungkin suasana itu sempurna untuk Sehun. Diawali oleh rasa kagum dan gemas semata akan sosok gurunya itu dan kemudian berkembang menjadi rasa suka. Sehun sebenarnya tak yakin juga jika rasa suka itu merupakan rasa suka yang mengarah pada rasa cinta.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya guru yang ia sukai mata pelajarannya. Sehun selalu bersemangat ketika pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di mulai. Sehun pikir itu dikarenakan Baekhyun memiliki pembawaan yang menyenangkan, nyaman di ajak bicara, memiliki humor yang tak begitu payah—yah… hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Tapi sialnya jantung Sehun malah berdebar ketika ia berdekatan dengan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu.

Dan kenyataan jika Baekhyun telah memiliki kekasih—bahkan mereka tengah berkencan saat ini—membuat Sehun patah hati.

Remaja berusia 18 tahun itu tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya sedang raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia berpikir untuk beranjak pergi saja dari sana dan mulai menata perasaan sukanya kembali. Mulutnya telah terbuka, bersiap untuk kalimat pamitannya… bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Chanyeol kembali.

Laki-laki bersuara berat itu tak begitu mempedulikan Sehun awalnya, ia berjalan melewati teman sekelas itu dan menuju kursinya di depan Baekhyun. Dan…

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol telonjak pada posisinya.

Sehun melebarkan bola matanya.

Sedang Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

Dan berakhir dengan bergabungnya Sehun pada lingkaran meja bulat itu.

…

"Jadi Guru Byun… kekasih yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah dia?" telunjuk Sehun mengacung pada Chanyeol di sisi kirinya. Ia tak menatap Chanyeol dan menuntut penjelasan dari Baekhyun pada sisi kanannya.

Chanyeol dengan kesal menampik kasar telunjuk itu dan Sehun hendak melayangkan protes akan tindakan semena-mena yang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya.

Baekhyun menyengir dan menatap sayang pada es krim tak lagi berbentuk miliknya. Ia melirik Chanyeol sesekali tapi kekasihnya itu malah memilih balas menatap melotot Sehun.

"Serius? Dengan si telinga lebar ini?" raut wajahnya dramatis. Wah, kenyataan memang kadang mengejutkan Sehun pikir.

"Apa katamu!?" Chanyeol hendak menggebrak meja tapi buru-buru dihentikan Baekhyun. Reflek saja Baekhyun mengenggam kepalan tangan Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat itu semakin patah hati.

Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol kembali. Tatapannya menilai, menilik setiap aspek wajah laki-laki dengan marga Park itu dan bergidik setelahnya.

"Guru Byun, selera humormu semakin bagus saja sepertinya." Kepalanya Sehun bawa pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berkencan dengan laki-laki jelek seperti ini? Kau memungutnya dari mana?"

"Hei kau ingin mati atau bagaimana?!" Suara Chanyeol keras terdengar. Beruntung ramainya kafe meredam sedikit gelegarnya. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang duduk berdekatan mendengar teriakan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan bulu ketiakku!" gelegarnya lagi. Baekhyun kembali menepuk kening dan menenggalam wajahnya pada lipatan tangan.

Sehun tertawa dan Chanyeol semakin murka. Ia telah bangkit dari duduknya dan mencengkram kerah pakaian Sehun dan hendak menyeretnya untuk bangkit pula. Sehun terkejut mendapati reaksi itu dan menatap horror Chanyeol yang hendak mencekiknya. Hal itu menarik perhatian pelanggan kafe lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau ingin langsung disini atau diluar?"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan jelas terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menegur. Chanyeol mengabaikan teguran itu alih-alih malah semakin menantangi Sehun.

"Chanyeol hentikan, ya Tuhan. Kumohon duduklah kembali." Baekhyun memegangi kuat cengkraman Chanyeol itu. Memaksanya lepas dan mentitah galak agar Chanyeol duduk kembali.

…

"Wah~ aku masih belum bisa mempercayai hal ini." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Bagaimana bisa… seorang guru imut bernama Byun Baekhyun berpacaran dengan berandal pemalas seperti Chanyeol. Dunia sungguh tak adil dalam mengetikkan bagian itu. Konyol sekali.

Chanyeol berdecih beberapa kali mendengar gumanan dari laki-laki yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku akan menegaskan sekali lagi jika Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasihku dan aku adalah kekasih Byun Baekhyun. Jadi kuharap kau cukup tau diri untuk tak menggoda kekasihku lagi!" retetan ucapan itu terdengar penuh penekan.

Kini berbalik Sehun yang berdecih. "Hanya kekasih saja, 'kan? Memangnya berapa lama kalian akan bertahan?" ia melipat kedua lengannya pada dada. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menopang kepalanya kini dengan satu tangan.

Baekhyun terlihat kebosanan dengan pertunjukkan kekanakan yang dilakoni oleh dua laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya kini. Itu nyaris berlalu hampir dua puluh menit berselang dan ia tak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara sedikitpun—oleh Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Laki-laki itu selalu memotong kalimat yang hendak ia suarakan dan semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Chanyeol menyahut, Sehun menyolot. Sehun berdecak, Chanyeol berdecih. Pun berlaku kebalikannya.

"Haha… kau membuatku tertawa." Chanyeol berdecak dan mulai tertawa ia buat-buat. "Haruskan aku mengatakannya—atau… haruskah Baekhyun yang mengatakannya?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menegak kembali. Ia menatap Chanyeol terkejut sedang tatapan Sehun penuh tanda tanya terhadapnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sayang, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan pada si datar ini berapa lama kita telah berkencan, hm?"

Baekhyun memutar mata mendengarnya. Chanyeol memang kadang berlebihan.

Sedang pada tempatnya, Sehun penuhi oleh sarat penasaran. Dan Baekhyun malah berkedip kini. Ia menatap bergantian Chanyeol dan Sehun beberapa kali dan menghela nafasnya setelah itu.

" _Well,_ kami—"

"Berapa lama kalian telah bersama?"

"Nyaris 6 tahun…"

"Apa!?" Sehun menjatuhkan rahang. Chanyeol mencetak senyum kemenangan _. "Seriously?"_ Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Jawaban konyol apalagi ini?

Namun sayangnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia memberikan cengirannya malu-malu.

"Guru Byun berumur 23 sekarang dan si berandal ini (Chanyeol melotot dan Sehun tak peduli) 18 tahun. Kalian telah bersama selama 6 tahun…" Sehun komat-kamit seorang diri dan mentap langit-langit—berpikir. Lima detik berselang matanya kembali membola. "Guru Byun! Kau mengencani anak SMP?!"

"Kami hanya mulai berpacaran sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Kenyataannya kami sudah bersama dari sejak aku masih bayi." Chanyeol dengan bangga mengatakanya. Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Baekhyun dan si mungil itu malah terkekik.

"Kami tinggal di lingkungan komplek yang sama Sehun." Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Orangtua kami berteman dekat. Dan Chanyeol tidak berbohong mengatakannya, kami memang sudah bersama sejak Chanyeol masih bayi."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol malu-malu dan kontak mata mereka bertautan tanpa perencanaan disana. Bertukar senyum dan Sehun merana di tengah mereka.

" _So fucking unbelievable!"_ Sehun berguman pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terdiam seorang diri, meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu dalam pikirannya dan memejamkan mata sedang mulut kembali komat-kamit melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Sehun seperti orang bodoh masih membiarkan dirinya duduk disana. Tidak beranjak ditemani _iced coffe_ mencair miliknya dengan perasaan merana. Sehun patah hati. Sehun sakit hati!

Laki-laki itu menggebrak meja dan bangkit. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan sontak saja membuyarkan imajinasi manis mereka.

Sehun menyeringai. "Ha! Siapa yang peduli tentang 6 atau 10 tahun memangnya?!" bola matanya bergerak pada pasangan kekasih itu dengan jenaka beserta senyum konyol misterius pada wajahnya.

Meja ia gebrak sekali lagi. Kepalanya ia dekatnya pada Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol dan kembali pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Guru Byun…" Panggilnya.

"Ya-ya?"

Sehun membawa kepalanya pada Chanyeol setelah itu. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar, "Aku akan tetap merebutmu dari si berandal jelek ini!" suara tawanya terdengar di akhir kalimatnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU MUKA DATAR!"

BRUUUKKK!

Dan Sehun terkapar menyedihkan pada ubin kafe oleh tendangan tak tertahankan Chanyeol. Keras dan taunya Sehun tak bergerak disana. Laki-laki itu pingsan—atau hanya pura-pura pingsan.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan!?"

 **...**

 **Catatan:** Drable 4 datangggg merupakan penjelasan sejarak apa umur(?) dan hubungan ChanBaek ples ngabulin permintaan beberapa reader untuk menceritakan ChanBaek di luar lingkungan sekolah kkkkk~

Hari ini apdetnya bareng **Mangaka's Manga-** nya **Pupuputri** dan **2 Ex-** nya **Sayaka Dini**! yok segera cas cus kesanaaaa~~~ *pyonggg*


	5. Chapter 5: Shit Jokes

Sehun tak masuk sekolah keesokan harinya.

Teman sekelasnya bilang anak itu sedang sakit dan Baekhyun berubah khawatir berpikir jika Sehun sakit dikarenakan pukulan Chanyeol kemarin. Baekhyun cemas. Sedang Chanyeol malah tak peduli.

"Chanyeol kau tau dimana rumah Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika bel berdentang dan seluruh isi kelas kosong menuju kantin, menyisakan ia bersama laki-laki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab, lalu menguap lebar dan menggaruk rambutnya berantakan. "Huh?" Lalu berguman.

"Sehun... kau tau dia tinggal dimana?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit. "Sebentar-" jari kelingkingnya ia gunakan untuk mengorek lubang telinganya. "Kau menyebut siapa tadi?"

Baekhyun memutar mata melihat hal itu.

"Sehun sedang sakit Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika Sehun sakit dikarekan pukulanmu kemarin? Kau juga menendangnya sampai dia nyaris pingsan, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika tulangnya patah atau dia memiliki luka lain karena hal itu."

"Jangan berlebihan Baekhyun." Kali ini Chanyeol yang memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya memberikannya sentuhan kecil saja, dia saja yang terlalu lembek." Kemudian mencibir.

Baekhyun berdecak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terserah kau saja." Sungut Baekhyun kesal. Ia menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan bangku Chanyeol, mengambil buku ajarnya di atas meja dan pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol mengerjabkan. "Hei, Baekhyun!" Serunya. Ia ikut bangkit dan mencapai tubuh Baekhyun di depan pintu. Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia buka pintu dengan cepat lalu menutupnya dengan keras.

"Apa itu tadi-" Chanyeol menatap daun pintu di depannya dengan tak percaya.

 **...**

Baekhyun mendapatkan alamat Sehun pada profil kesiswaan, lengkap dengan nomor telepon rumah dan kontak Sehun sendiri. Baekhyun buru-buru mencatatnya dan menimang untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya.

 _'Sehun ini aku, Guru Byun. Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, apa kau sakit?'_

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya lama-menunggu balasan dari anak didiknya itu. Menit berselang dan Baekhyun tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Alih-alih sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol, menyuruhnya ke atap untuk makan siang mereka.

Baekhyun berdecih dan memilih untuk tak membalas pesan itu. Namun langkah kaki tetap menapak menuju tangga dan naik ke atap. Disana, ponselnya bergetar. Dan pesan balasan dari Sehun ia dapatkan. Buru-buru Baekhyun membukanya.

 _'Aku tidak percaya Guru Byun mengirimiku pesan. Aku senang sekali hehe...'_

Baekhyun tersenyum seorang diri membacanya.

 _'Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah minum obat?'_

 _'Aku baik-baik saja Guru Byun.'_

 _'Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjengukmu Sehun.'_

 _''Guru Byun akan ke rumahku?! Bagaimana ini... ibu sedang tidak di rumah. Sebentar aku akan meminta ibu untuk pulang lebih cepat!'_

Baekhyun menyergitkan kening membacanya, _'Aku hanya sebentar saja untuk melihat keadaanmu Sehun. Tidak apa-apa jika ibumu sedang sibuk.'_

 _'Tidak bisa seperti itu Guru Byun. Kapan lagi aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibu. Bagaimanapun ibu harus segera bertemu dengan calon suami anaknya'_

Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun pikir kenapa.

Bukannya marah atau merasa tersinggung, Baekhyun malah tertawa membaca penggalan pesan terakhir itu. Ia terkikik dan mengabaikan ekspresi penasaran Chanyeol di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kepala terdongak-mencuri pandang pada layar ponsel Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan ponselnya kemudian. Ia meraih sumpit dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

Chanyeol terlihat tak puas. Ia mengabaikan makan siangnya dan meraih ponsel milik Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun menyerukan protes dan Chanyeol tak peduli. Jemarinya bergerak cepat membuka aplikasi pesan dan matanya membola mendapati nama Sehun pada urutan pertama.

"Kau-" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Bertukar pesan dengan si muka datar itu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir padanya Chanyeol. Jangan berlebihan." Sahutnya tenang.

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya lalu berubah nyalang ketika membaca keseluruhan pesan itu.

"Apa ini? Calon suami!? APA DIA MAU MATI!" Chanyeol mengebrak meja dan nyaris membanting ponsel kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan segera meraih ponselnya kembali-menghindari amukan Chanyeol pada ponsel miliknya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Tegurnya kemudian.

"Wah, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang."

"Sehun hanya bercanda mengatakannya. Mengapa kau serius sekali menanggapi lelucon seperti ini." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Si muka datar itu tidak bercanda Baek! Kau lupa apa yang dia katakan di kafe kemarin?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Mata bulatnya masih melotot sedang Baekhyun malah menatapnya datar. "Apa kau sedang mencoba bermain dibelakangku?"

"Apa?" Kali ini mata Baekhyun ikut membesar. Ya Tuhan~ Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol adalah si cemburu payah dengan emosi yang tak kalah menyebalkan, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika laki-laki itu akan menuduhnya seperti itu. Apa itu tadi? Chanyeol menganggap dirinya berselingkuh hanya karena ia mengirim pesan kepada muridnya sendiri. Wah, ini sudah kelewat batas.

Baekhyun mambanting sumpitnya di atas meja dengan kesal. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Chanyeol! Dan hentikan semua sikap berlebihanmu itu!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Ber-berlebihan? Maksudmu aku berlebihan?"

"Ya! Kau berlebihan dan kau sungguh kekanak-kanakkan!"

"Kau mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku dan kau menganggap aku berlebihan dan kekanak-kanakkan?!" Suaranya ikutan meninggi. "Apa kau menganggap hubungan kita ini main-main?!"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang. Wah, pemikiran anak SMA ini benar-benar. Chanyeol berpikir seolah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini merupakan hal yang benar dan bertingkah seolah dirinya merupakan satu-satunya penyelamat hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Hei! Apa yang kulakukan 6 tahun bersamamu selama ini memangnya? Kau selalu membesarkan hal-hal kecil dan aku selalu memaklumi hal itu. Kau sudah kelewat batas Chanyeol, aku tidak seperti itu!"Baekhyun menjerit. Ia raih ponselnya miliknya, membuka aplikasi pesan dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa aku membalas pesannya yang terakhir? Apa aku menanggapi ocehannya mengenai calon suami sialan yang dia katakan? Aku tidak melakukannya!" Baekhyun berteriak. Nafasnya naik turun dengan deruan nafas besar. Ponsel miliknya ia lempar pada dada Chanyeol dengan gusar-reflek di tangkap laki-laki itu dengan tanggap.

Baekhyun menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Matanya terasa panas dan Baekhyun tau ia akan menangis.

"Mengapa kau menuduhku melakukan hal hina seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu? Aku bahkan menempel padamu seperti lintah setiap hari. Setiap pagi bahkan jendela kamarmu yang menjadi hal pertama yang kulihat dan menjadi hal terakhir juga sebelum aku tidur. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu!?"

"Baek-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tergugu pada tempatnya. Baekhyun menangis dan pancaran metanya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan mendalam disana. Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan ia menyesal mengujarkan hal itu. Chanyeol menyadari jika ia sudah keterlaluan menuduhnya melakukan hal yang ia tau takkan pernah Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol hanya cemburu dan sialnya ia malah dungu tak dapat menyaring apa yang akan ia katakan.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berbalik badan dan mengambil langkah menghentak menuju pintu atap. Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut. Melompat dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Sebentar Baekhyun-"

"Lepas!" Baekhyun memberontak melepaskan cengkraman itu. Ia berdiri terluka dan menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. A-aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya-"

"Kau dan sifat cemburu sialan itu membuat aku lelah, tidakkah kau tau?"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol maju selangkah hendak meraih pundaknya ketika laki-laki itu malah menarik langkah mundur. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya tak percaya atas penolakan yang baru saja Baekhyun berikan padanya. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dan masih saja tatapan kekecewaan yang menyambut dirinya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan mengatupkan matanya. Ia bertahan pada posisinya lalu berujar dengan suara rendah. "Aku hanya tak suka kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain Baekhyun. Aku cemburu dan aku tak tau harus bagaimana mengendalikan hal itu. Aku- hanya tak ingin kau-" menarik nafasnya lagi dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Aku tak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku dan memilih mereka yang lebih baik dariku."

Baekhyun berkedip sedang rahang jatuh dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. "Kau-bagaimana bisa kau berpikir hal seperti itu?" Desah Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar-"

"Aku memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ini hanya merupakan waktu, 6 tahun bahkan tak akan cukup untuk perspektif hubungan kita. Aku bahkan tak tau seperti apa tanggapan orangtuamu di hari nanti, mereka merustui hubungan kita hari ini lalu bagaimana dengan nanti-"

"Park Chanyeol-"

"Kau sudah 23 sedang aku masih 18. Bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang datang dan melamarmu nanti. Mereka dewasa dan mereka mapan. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku bahkan tak memiliki rencana setelah aku lulus nanti-"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menjerit frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu! Apa kau bodoh!? Tidak, kau sudah gila!"

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Desakan air mata Baekhyun tumpah ruah kembali. Laki-laki menuju dirinya dan menendang lututnya dengan kesal. Chanyeol tersungkur pada lantai dan memegangi lututnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia tak mengaduh alih-alih menarik pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berubah malu akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau-sialan gila!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit. Ia mendekati posisi Chanyeol pada lantai, menduduki perutnya dan melayangkan pukulan frustasi bertubi-tubi pada dada laki-laki itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan sampah seperti itu sialan!" Amuknya tak terkendali. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya-menahan ringisan dari pukulan itu. Matanya menatap sendu Baekhyun di atasnya dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memeluk laki-laki mungil di atasnya. Ia bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mendekapnya erat.

Pukulan Baekhyun pada dadanya lenyap bersamaan dengan suara tangisan meraung yang laki-laki mungil itu suarakan padanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku yang bodoh tak dapat mengontrol sifat kekanak-kanakkanku ini. Aku-"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan semakin meraung dalam pelukan itu. Baekhyun tak pernah tau atau bahkan menyadari mengenai hal-hal yang Chanyeol khawatirkan mengenai hubungan mereka. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Dan Baekhyun pikir mereka akan terus seperti itu. Tak pernah sebersit pun menghantam dirinya mengenai hal gila itu yang mungkin saja terjadi nanti.

Chanyeol ketakutan. Dan dirinya pun seperti itu kini.

Usapan tangan lebar Chanyeol pada punggungnya sedikit banyak merasa ia lebih baik. Perlahan ia lepas pelukan mereka, ia coba menahan isakan kacau dan menatap Chanyeol terluka. Kekasihnya itu tanpa ia sadari pun ikut menangis. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun usap lelehan air matanya dan menangkup pipinya dengan bergetar.

"Maaf aku luput mengenai hal itu Chanyeol. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menderita seorang diri."

"Baekhyun..." Telapak tangan Chanyeol menapaki punggung tangan kekasihnya. "Aku hanya terlalu paranoid."

"Benar! Kau si cemburuan bodoh dan paranoid sialan!" Maki Baekhyun lagi di antara isakannya. Chanyeol tidak marah. Ia malah tertawa dan berbalik mengusap air mata Baekhyun kini. Keduanya menangis dalam tawa bersama.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tau!" Baekhyun menarik cairan ingusnya sesaat. "Kau harus melamarku saat kau lulus nanti, kau dengar!?"

 **...**

 **Catatan** : itu di atas apaan? Kok sinetron amat -_- udahlah abaikan saja, makasih yg udh selesain baca xD jangan lupa kunjungin profil: **Pupuputri92 ft. Sayaka Dini, Redapplee, Lolipopsehun , purflowerian** dan **mashedpootato** ya... kami apdet bersama loh kkk~


End file.
